A Broken Heart
by Yuki-Kedamono
Summary: A story containing Kurama and Hiei... a kawaii chibi shonen ai. No Yaoi, but plenty of love love. ...FINISHED


**By:** _Jenifer V. B._

**NOTE:**

This story was written by a viewer of mine that asked me to read it and upload it for her, and to let her know what i thought of it. I like it very much and I wish her the best of luck for future stories.

Great job Jen!!!

her fanfiction name is _hieiluver_ in case you all want to know...

**_ENJOY!!!_**

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kurama handed Hiei a necklace with half of a plastic heart hanging from it. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the other half of the heart.

"I have dipped them into a potion, that way we will be able to tell how the other is feeling all the time," said Kurama, "now we just trade and put them on."

Hiei "hn"ed, which Kurama knew meant 'ok, fine, whatever'. Kurama smirked a little, knowing that Hiei had actually agreed to something without complaining as he usually did. It was a miracle!

After they had traded, Hiei's heart, which was hanging around Kurama's neck, turned gray for indifference. Kurama's heart, hanging around Hiei's neck, turned a sunny yellow for compassion.

"Do you have to go?" asked Kurama. He knew Hiei had a strict schedule to keep for Mukuro. It wasn't his fault if he was jealous of the time Hiei spent with Mukuro.

Hiei "hn"ed and sped off. Kurama gaped as he ran; he was always surprised by Hiei's speed.

Hiei grimaced a little when he thought of the punishment Mukuro would surely give him for being late. Sure, he loved her, but her punishments were deadly.

Kurama frowned when the heart around his neck got a little darker. Hiei was worried. About what, he had an idea. Mukuro punishes those who displease her, he remembered. "I shouldn't have made him late," he thought.

Hiei finally got to the castle in Makai. He ran to the door, remembered to walk in the castle, and was about to push open the door. Suddenly, the door opened in front of him. Only his quick reflexes saved him from falling into an undignified heap on the floor. Hiei growled under his breath with annoyance. Mukuro's butler stood at the door, staring in a mixture of disgust and amusement at Hiei.

"Right this way, sir," said the butler in a stiff, formal voice. Hiei detected a hint of annoyance and disgust in the butler's voice also. Hiei quaked a little inside, but nothing showed on his cold, emotionless face. He followed the butler, trying to figure out why Mukuro had called him. Hiei followed the butler to the palaces throne room.

Mukuro was seated in the gold and diamond throne, scowling down at him. He had a feeling she was mad. Hiei looked around for another chair, but Mukuro growled, so he looked back at her.

"On the floor, Hiei, now!!" said Mukuro. Hiei frowned, confused. Mukuro always let him sit on a chair. He settled onto the floor, grimacing, because it was so cold.

"Hiei, you are late."

"I am sorry, Mukuro."

"Hiei, I know you love me, but we are through!"

"What do you mean, Mukuro?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I mean, Hiei, that you and I are through!"

"No, Mukuro, you are joking!"

"Hiei, I said we are THROUGH! Now get out of my house!"

Hiei sped out of the castle, his heart breaking as he tried to understand. By the time he got to his tree in the Ningenkai Park, he still didn't understand why she had said that. Kurama, being the observant guy he is, had noticed Hiei's heart turned a pure black. Kurama, also being the most compassionate guy on the team, had run to the tree in the park that Hiei slept on. Kurama had been waiting for only about five minutes when Hiei appeared up in the tree, eyes closed.

"Go away, I do not wish to speak with you."

After getting over the whole sentence that Hiei had said to him, however negatively, Kurama just sighed and sat at the bottom of the tree. He knew Hiei would break down eventually.

"Why are you here, fox?"

"You are my friend, Hiei, why wouldn't I be here?"

"It is none of your concern."

Kurama just sighed again, and sat there looking at the grass. Hiei looked down, now trying to understand two things. Why had Mukuro broken up with him and why wouldn't Kurama leave? Then, Hiei decided to play a little game. He bet himself that if he just waited and watched, Kurama would leave in a half hour or less. So, he began to watch and wait.

**---2 hours later---**

"God, fox, why haven't you left yet?!?!"

"Calm down, Hiei, I haven't left yet because I am waiting for you to tell me what is wrong."

"Fine!! You want to know? Mukuro broke up with me, all right? Is that what you wanted to know?!"

"Hiei, I said calm down, besides, what is wrong with that?"

"I loved her, that is what is wrong!"

Kurama grimaced; he hated hearing Hiei say that, no matter how truthful it was. He climbed up into the tree and sat beside Hiei. He wanted to be near Hiei, maybe that would help him get over Mukuro.

"Hiei, did you try to find out why she broke up with you?"

"Of course I tried, fox, but she did not tell me!"

Kurama, deciding that Hiei needed some reassurance, put his arms around Hiei and hugged him gently. Hiei's eyes widened, and he tried to pull away. Kurama let him go, and looked down so Hiei couldn't see his blush.

"Why did you do that, fox?"

"I thought that you needed some reassurance, Hiei, I'm sorry."

Hiei "hn"ed and looked away from Kurama. He did not want Kurama to know that being in his arms had sent a little shot of pleasure through him. Hiei glanced at Kurama, out of the corner of his eye, and saw that Kurama was blushing.

Kurama glanced up, and saw Hiei watching him. He blushed even more, and then asked Hiei if everything was ok now.

"Hiei, is everything ok now?"

"Kurama, everything has been fine for awhile now."

Kurama grinned, with a sly little twinkle in his eyes. Hiei got a little nervous, Kurama only looked like that when he was plotting something. Hiei backed a little bit away from Kurama on the tree branch.

"Oh, Hiei, do you know what you just said?"

"Yes, fox, I said that everything had been fine for awhile now."

"Nope, Hiei, you called me by my name, instead of fox!"

"I did? Well, crap." Hiei looked away, blushing.

"Hiei." Hiei didn't look at Kurama. "Hiei." Still didn't look. "HIEI!!!"

"What, you stupid fox?" Hiei finally looked at Kurama.

Kurama pounced on Hiei, and locked his lips to the shorter boys. Hiei felt a large burst of pleasure, one hundred times more than the hug had been. Hiei was frozen, both from the unexpectedness and the pleasure of the kiss. Kurama was in a playful mood, so he jumped off the branch right after he stopped the kiss. He ran deeper into the forest, to see what Hiei would do. He hoped that Hiei would chase after him.

Hiei did chase after Kurama. He used his speed to catch Kurama, and pushed him up against a tree. Kurama got a little nervous.

"Um, Hiei, if you didn't want me to do that, then I...."

Kurama could not finish the sentence, because Hiei had just started kissing the taller boy.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**NOTE:** well i hope you all enjoyed... or at least read it, since there are a million and one YYH stories out there and too many worth reading. Anywho, hope for more stories from jeni. Three cheers for Jeni! WHOOP WHOOP!! whoop....


End file.
